Quand Steve essaye de mentir à Tony
by MikaTolstoi
Summary: La sadique Pepper manipule son petit monde pour préserver le bien de Stark Industries. Au grand dam des manipulés?


Voici une révision (que j'ose espérer être une amélioration) de ma première fic publiée sur ce site! Je sais qu'on a toujours cet esprit naïf de mes débuts mais bon, c'est drôle je trouve.

Bonne lecture ! (:

Quand Steve essaye de mentir à Tony

La sadique Pepper manipule son petit monde pour préserver le bien de Stark Industries. Au grand dam des manipulés?

Dans la pièce immense qui tenait lieu de chambre au grand et brillant et etc. Tony Stark, midi sonne et, sortant difficilement de son sommeil de quelques heures, il demande à Jarvis :

-Grrmmmbrr?...

Il est évident que Jarvis peut comprendre toutes les langues et sait à peu près tout, mais son créateur ayant omis de mettre dans son système la langue des zombies, l'assistant fut obligé d'avouer son incapacité à répondre à son maître :

-Je n'ai pas compris le sens de votre question, monsieur.

En guise de réponse, Tony lui lance un des nombreux coussins qui peuplent son lit, évidemment inefficace sur son système informatique mais nécessaire pour se faire croire qu'on est utile. Enfin, dans la mesure où Tony Stark avait le besoin de se sentir utile.

Des pas rapides accompagnés d'une voix claire et enjouée le sortir de ses presque réflexions :

-Bonjour Tony ! Vous devez dîner avec le représentant de *** aujourd'hui... Vous vous rappelez ?

Pepper était entrée dans la chambre de son employeur sans plus de cérémonie, pensant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre étant donnée la tournure de leur... soi-disante relation.

-Comment j'aurais pu oublier, grommelle le génie. Et c'est censé être à quelle heure ?

-Voyons voir... si c'est un dîner... oui, c'est probablement à 20 heures!

-C'est moi ou vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Tony la regarde, l'œil noir, mais n'arrive pas réellement à le prendre mal. Pour faire bonne figure, il soupire et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Pepper en est presque ébahie; pour une fois qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer à se laver! Elle ouvre la bouche pour faire part de sa joie, comme une maman qui félicite son enfant emmerdant lorsque la voix de Tony se fit entendre, criante:

-J'y serais pour 21h30!

Pepper lève les yeux au ciel et soupire à son tour oui bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Mademoiselle Potts, intervient Jarvis, Steve Rogers est à la porte.

Pepper sort de sa presque dépression et regarde en direction de l'écran où elle aperçoit le Captain en personne attendre devant la porte. Une idée digne d'une femme vicieuse comme elle germe alors dans son esprit, un sourire mesquin se dessine sur son visage. Tony n'allait pas aimer ça... peut-être même serait-il surpris, ce qui était la récompense suprême pour Pepper. Piéger Tony Stark et l'impressionner tout le monde ne pouvait même pas en rêver.

Le génie playboy descendit dans son salon après avoir hésité un bon quart d'heure sur quel t- shirt de AC/DC il mettrait aujourd'hui. Quand on a à choisir entre 37 modèles, il est compréhensible de mettre du temps. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Cap', il lui semble alors ressentir comme une sorte de contentement. _Une sorte_.

-Salut Cap'! Toujours aussi fan des fringues moulantes à ce que je vois!

Steve esquisse un sourire, alors que les deux hommes se serrent la main. Il commence à devenir habitué aux petites remarques de Tony.

-Bonjour Tony!

-Monsieur, je retourne au bureau, n'oubliez pas pour ce soir, dit Pepper.

En partant elle fit un clin d'œil à Steve, ce que Tony ne manque pas de remarquer. Il fronce les sourcils, d'un ton cassant :

-C'est pas comme si vous deviez m'informer de vos moindres respirations non plus.

Alors, il adresse un regard noir à Steve et sans plus d'explications, disparaît dans son atelier. Steve hausse les sourcils, perdu. Tony venait d'arriver, sourire aux lèvres et deux minutes plus tard, il le fusille du regard et s'en va. Alors qu'il n'a rien dit. Et rien fait. Mais où est la logique ! se lamente le pauvre Steve. Prenant sur son empathie naturelle, il suivit néanmoins le propriétaire de l'immeuble.

Si Jarvis avait eu une conscience humaine, il se serait sans doute dit que son maître ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Après avoir fait quelques minutes (ou plutôt secondes) la tête à Steve, il avait fini par arrêter plus pour occuper le Cap', que parce que ce qu'il faisait était ridicule. Tony, se remettre en question ? Paradoxe.

De ce fait, Tony avait essayé d'expliquer au Captain le moyen de se servir correctement d'une tablette. Au bout d'une demi-heure il avait dû abandonner; le fait que Steve ait détruit l'écran était une des raisons de cet abandon. Après cela le milliardaire avait préféré impressionner Steve en continuant un de ses projets en cours. Évidemment ce petit après-midi avait été emplit de remarques plus gentilles les unes que les autres..! Steve était impressionné par la technique de son ami et était toujours content de ces moments à l'observer; mais bien sûr, ceci restait dans son esprit sans jamais en sortir.

Steve, confier ses sentiments ? Paradoxe.

Cependant, son esprit était aussi occupé à penser à la _mission_ qu'il avait à accomplir avant ce soir.

-Dis-moi, tu vas souvent au restaurant... avec Pepper ou...

Steve est installé sur une table de travail de Tony et lui fait face, à quelques mètres de distance, alors que le génie est occupé à bricoler quelque chose d'indéterminable pour Steve. Le bricoleur en question lève les yeux sur lui, semblant interloqué, et lui dit:

-Elle veut me faire aller au restau'. Mais que pour des dîners d'affaires. On a connu plus romantique.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'a jamais assisté à ces dîners ?

-Cap, Cap... tu connais déjà la réponse, et si seulement tu savais te servir de ce qui s'appelle un cerveau, tu l'aurais pigé !

Comprenant qu'il devenait un peu trop sarcastique pour Steve, le brun tente de se radoucir et un bref sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-J'en ai un de prévu ce soir. Ça te détendrais si je te disais que j'y allais ?

Malgré tout, Tony a toujours du mal à faire disparaître l'ironie de sa voix. Mais bon, il est comme ça après tout.

-Oui.

Steve le fixe en étant sérieux et cela, Tony ne peut pas le trouver normal. Il se sent perturbé par tant de franchise... et n'est pas décidé à céder aussi facilement juste parce que Steve Rogers esr inquiet pour sa vie sociale !

-Si ça peut te rassurer... de toute façon ça me force à rien, maugréa-t-il en replongeant le nez dans ses affaires.

-Alors viens avec moi.

Le brun se redresse droit comme un I en une fraction de seconde. Ses neurones se déconnectant de toute raison.

-Pardon ?

-Viens avec moi au restaurant, Tony. Si tu veux je paierais.

Cherchant à masquer son trouble, le brun détourne le regard et dit d'une voix plus sombre :

-Stupide. Peu importe où tu veux aller, je serais défrayé.

La tête que tire le blond suite à sa remarque lui fit ressentir de la _culpabilité_. Mais qu'est-ce que cela?! Soudainement inquiet de vexer Steve, il se rappela une parole de Pepper qui parlait de gentillesse et de moyen pour garder ses amis.

-Mais je serais ravi d'aller au restaurant avec toi. Un tête-à-tête avec Captain America, je pourrais me faire arracher la tête par des fans en furie!

Il lui adresse un sourire, qui à son étonnement est sincère. Trop de choses bizarres en un si petit moment. De son côté, Steve sentit un malaise monter en lui. D'un côté il était enchanté que Tony fasse des efforts pour lui, et de l'autre il était terriblement gêné de le tromper de cette façon. Le Cap se mit à tortiller ses doigts et regarder partout, sauf dans les yeux de Tony.

-Merci, trouve-t-il simplement à dire.

Un long silence se fit avant que la conversation ne reprenne sur un sujet totalement inoffensif.

Pourtant, vers 20h00, ils furent bien obligés d'en reparler, une fois en ville et à chercher un endroit où manger, tranquillement si possible. Mais Steve savait déjà où il fallait aller...

-Chez Vesper, qu'en dis-tu?

Tony pose sa main sur l'épaule de Steve :

-C'est toi le chef !

Ce contact fit tiquer Steve. Ce que Pepper lui avait demandé était réellement une torture. Il se remémore le clin d'œil qu'elle lui a fait avant de partir. C'était le beau rôle, qu'elle avait _elle_ mais lui, lui, Captain America, voyait se dérouler en lui un horrible combat de sentiments et il se dit que plus jamais il n'accepterait les plans de la gentille Pepper. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard c'était l'heure d'assumer ses actes et surtout, les conséquences. Avait-il déjà vu Tony en colère ?

Ils entrent donc dans ce restaurant sobre et calme; où il y a peu de client pour un début de soirée. Tony allait faire une réflexion au Cap' quand il aperçoit au fond de la salle un groupe de 4 personnes autour d'une table. Le génie reste figé un instant. Il regarde alternativement Steve et Pepper, qui se dirigeait vers lui, pendant environ 30 secondes. _Pas Steve!_ se dit-il, sentant le dégoût monter en lui.

-Monsieur, je suis enchantée que vous soyez venu à l'heure!

Pepper était toute souriante. Steve se dit qu'elle pouvait bien l'être, mais il ressentait une pointe de colère contre elle.

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas manquer ça, grince Tony, glacial.

Steve n'avait plus qu'une envie : courir loin, très loin avant de subir le courroux du milliardaire. Mais dans l'instant, il était coincé, et Tony aussi. Que le boss de Stark Industries se barre au dernier moment, ça ferait un peu _tâche_. Malgré tout, il força tout de même Steve à rester. D'accord il était tombé mais il ne tomberait pas seul.

Pendant tout le repas, Pepper eut droit aux regards noirs de Steve et de Tony. Elle n'avait jamais réussi un coup pareil et elle était fière d'elle, mais elle se dit aussi que les conséquences allaient être_ a priori_ terribles.

Sur le chemin du retour aucun mot n'avait été échangé. La colère de Tony pouvait presque se saisir à mains nues, tout comme le désarroi de Steve. Une fois à destination, Pepper s'éclipse rapidement dans son bureau, laissant les deux amis dans le salon.

Steve, se morfondant intérieurement, balbutie quelques excuses maladroites :

-Je suis désolé Tony... je voulais bien faire... c'est Pepper qui...

Prévisiblement, Tony n'en a rien à foutre, et se dirige vers sa chambre sans plus d'attention à ses paroles. Steve attend avant de le suivre. C'est quand il entendit un énorme "LA FERME!" destiné à Jarvis qu'il se décide à monter. Il trouve alors un Tony torse nu, campé devant la fenêtre. L'ambiance était polaire mais Steve _devait_ dire quelque chose.

-Tony, je sais que tu m'en veux à un point phénoménal, je suis impardonnable... mais je veux quand même m'excuser. J'ai mal agi en trompant ta confiance. S'il te plaît essaye de me pardonner...

Le milliardaire ne bronche pas, pourtant son regard fixe est un indice de l'attention qu'il porte à Steve. En effet ce n'est pas contre le Cap' qu'il a le plus de colère mais contre lui-même, de s'être laisser avoir comme un bleu devant un piège si grossier. Mais en fait, c'est bien contre Steve qu'il en a, ne le pensant pas capable de le tromper ainsi !

-Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît! dit le Cap désespéré, plaquant sa main sur la vitre.

Tony sursaute et tourne son regard sur Steve, d'une façon si lente, tel un bourreau qui tournerait son scalpel le plus lentement possible pour faire encore plus souffrir.

-Pardon. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Mon pauvre, j'aimerais avoir ta conception si simpliste et dépassée de la vie.

Steve, bouche-bée, sentit son orgueil piétiné mais, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et de se blâmer de son idiotie.

-Tony, murmure-t-il, sans espoir.

Faisant comme s'il n'était plus là, le brun retire ses chaussures et se glisse dans son lit, rabattant d'un geste nerveux et trop brusque la couette sur lui.

-Jarvis, fais-le dégager.

Jarvis fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire sortir Steve mais que pouvait-il vraiment contre lui? Rien, évidemment. Alors, le blond ignore le robot et se place au bout du lit géant de Tony, les poings serrés.

-J'ai dit : dégage, assène le brun d'un ton sec.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne referais jamais ça! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je pensais que Pepper me faisait une blague, que tu n'avais pas réellement prévu de ne pas y aller... s'il te plaît, répète-t-il pour la énième fois.

Un soupir se fit entendre. Puis le couette remue et Tony se mit en position assise, cachant difficilement un grand sourire. Steve se fige, attendant que l'autre parle.

-Ah Cap', t'es vraiment...

Les deux hommes, amusés, se sourirent réciproquement.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? murmure Steve d'une voix faible.

-N'utilise pas cette voix c'est trop _gênant_.

-Pardon, réplique aussitôt Steve, presque machinalement en baissant la tête.

Il sentit alors le lit remuer et, soudainement, des bras passer autour de son cou.

-Tu es excusé de toute fçon, Steve... murmure alors Tony à son oreille avant de le faire basculer avec lui dans le lit.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil vient de se lever quand Tony ouvre les yeux. Voir le crépuscule l'étonne une poignée de secondes; il n'est plus habitué à se lever à une heure ensoleillée. Puis il regarde à sa gauche et son cœur de playboy se serre. La nuit qu'il vient de vivre avec cette mascotte des États-Unis le faisait se sentir exactement comme s'il avait passé la nuit avec... les États-Unis en entier! Un bras des plus musclé vient lui barrer le torse, pour bien lui signifier de ne pas bouger de se lit. Tony chuchote alors à l'oreille de Steve :

-Je ne bougerais pas pour tout l'or du monde, my Captain.

-Grrmmmbrr?...

Une voix s'invite alors, surprenant les deux amants :

-Je n'ai pas compris le sens de votre question, monsieur.

Steve ouvre les yeux d'étonnement et se colle à son Homme de Fer par réflexe (vite acquis, n'est-ce pas?). Ce dernier était si bien, qu'il ne se sentit pas le courage de dire de se la fermer à son assistant. Et il n'avait presque plus envie non plus de remonter les bretelles de Pepper mais plutôt même de la remercier, vu ce qu'elle venait de provoquer. En fait, les femmes font toujours des choses bien sans faire exprès. Il souri et Steve, qui l'admirait, lui demande ce qui provoquait cet amusement.

-C'est rien. Ou plutôt c'est tout, puisque c'est toi.

Le Captain l'embrasse alors des plus passionnément, heureux comme un Dieu.

FIN


End file.
